It is conventional in controlling rotary shafts, such as the shaft of ranges and the like, to provide a control knob adapted to be secured to the projecting end of the control shaft forwardly of the outer wall of the range. Such control knobs utilize hub details which make the control knobs relatively expensive.
Such knobs are conventionally associated with dials for indicating to the user the disposition of the rotary shaft. It is necessary to maintain a relatively low temperature of the knob to permit the user to manipulate the shaft without injury. In one conventional range structure, the control shaft projects forwardly through a small opening in the range wall. The shaft is rotatable and axially movable. Conventionally, the shaft must be urged axially inwardly before rotation of the shaft may be effected, thereby to prevent inadvertent rotation of the shaft.